ChanBaek I'm Sorry
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: "Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku.." "Kau bilang aku adalah hidupmu. Lantas kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Chanyeol..." "Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu, Baekkie. Aku bukan meninggalkanmu karena aku bosan atau aku sudah punya orang lain.." "Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol.." "I love you too, Baekhyunnie.." ChanBaek. Summary absurd/? RnR juseyo


**I'm Sorry**

_chanbaek; yaoi/angst/romance; oneshot (3.471 words)_

_the cast(s) are belongs to themselves, plot(s)and chanyeol are mine. #plak_

_sudah pernah di post di blog pribadi awal bulan lalu, tapi saya putuskan untuk memindahkannya ke sini karena di blog mau saya khususkan untuk fanfic straight. rnr juseyo~ _

—

_Seoul, Korea Selatan. 26 September 2013._

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya—menata ulang kamarnya—saat matanya menangkap sebuah kotak panjang berwarna biru menyembul di tumpukan paling bawah bajunya. Tangannya terulur meraih benda tersebut, dan membukanya.

Sebuah kalung berwarna perak bersemayam di dalamnya. Kalung yang sederhana, tapi cukup berarti buat Baekhyun. Itu adalah _couple necklake_ pertamanya. Bentuknya memang tak begitu mewah—Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyukai sesuatu yang terlalu mewah. Hanya sebuah kalung perak berbandul salib saat kedua kalung tersebut disatukan—Baekhyun menyimpan kalung yang berbandul pendek, sementara yang berbandul panjang ada pada kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Atau mantan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengembalikan benda tersebut pada tempatnya, menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja di atas ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Ya, benar.

Alasan mengapa kalung tersebut kini mendekam kembali pada kotaknya adalah, karena hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dua bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Bahkan Baekhyun menemukan apartemen Chanyeol kosong saat ia mengunjunginya keesokan hari setelah ia dan Chanyeol bertengkar dengan alasan yang cukup ambigu bagi Baekhyun.

_Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol bosan denganku_. Baekhyun tersenyum miris menanggapi pemikirannya.

Hal itulah yang melintas di otak Baekhyun saat ia menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuat Chanyeol marah hari itu. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak menanyakannya, ia sudah berusaha menanyakannya berulang kali. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan parahnya, pemuda jangkung itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tanpa meninggalkan penjelasan apapun padanya.

Baekhyun masih tak menyerah saat itu. Ia tak kehabisan akal, menemui Nayeon, sepupu Chanyeol yang kebetulan satu kampus dengannya. Namun ia harus kembali merasa kecewa. Hanna—panggilan akrab Nayeon—hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

_"Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, Baekhyun-_ah_. Maafkan aku.."_

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hanna saat itu berkelebat di otaknya. Apa maksudnya? Suatu hari nanti? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tahu sementara tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat memberitahunya?

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya yang berhasil lolos dan mengalir di pipinya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh begini. Mengingat Chanyeol sama artinya dengan mengoyak luka hatinya sendiri. Sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu, namun luka hatinya masih belum sembuh. Ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Namun kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sudah tak lagi mempedulikannya membuat hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Jauh lebih sakit daripada saat Kris meninggalkannya dulu.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, ia bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya, menghampiri meja belajarnya. Menyambar sebuah bingkai foto—foto dirinya dan Chanyeol—yang bersandar di sisi kanan meja itu. Foto yang diambil saat ia merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia ingat, hari itu, Chanyeol mengejutkannya dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba, dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka di taman belakang kampus.

_"Katakan padaku, Park Chanyeol! Apa sebenarnya kesalahan yang telah kulakukan?! Jangan tiba-tiba mendiamkanku begini!"_

_Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menatap Baekhyun sinis. "Kau mau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya masih menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah._

_"Kesalahanmu adalah..." Chanyeol memberi jeda sebentar pada kalimatnya. "...karena kau berulangtahun hari ini."_

_Baekhyun melongo. Matanya membulat lebar saat tiba-tiba Luhan, Sehun, Hanna, dan Chen muncul dari balik pohon sambil membawa kue tart berukuran jumbo dan menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_, disusul dengan kemunculan teman sekelasnya yang langsung bernyanyi bersama—beberapa diantaranya langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Baekhyun yang masih tampak syok. Sementara Chanyeol—sang tersangka utama—malah tertawa lepas tak jauh darinya. Tentu saja, karena rencananya mengerjai Baekhyun berhasil dengan amat sempurna._

_"Jerapah _babo_! Jadi kau sengaja datang ke kampusku untuk mengerjaiku!? Menyebalkan!"teriak Baekhyun setelah berhasil lepas dari teman-temannya, kemudian mengejar Chanyeol yang dengan sigap melarikan diri, masih dengan tertawa lepas._

_"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol tiang listrik jelek menyebalkan!"_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun yang cantik!"_

_"_Yah_!"_

Baekhyun mengusap foto itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir, lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Kenangan manis itu, kini terasa begitu pahit dan menyesakkan. Membuat nyeri dalam hatinya terasa lagi. Hingga refleks membuatnya melempar bingkai foto itu ke lantai, membantingnya sekuat tenaga hingga bingkai tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Baekhyun menatap foto itu sebentar. Ia harus melakukannya. Jika ia ingin melupakan Chanyeol, langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah, ia harus memusnahkan semua hal yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka laci meja belajarnya, mengeluarkan sebuah album foto—isinya adalah foto yang mereka ambil selama berlibur di Paris untuk perayaan satu tahun hubungan mereka. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi ia melemparkan album foto tersebut ke keranjang sampah di kamarnya. Beralih menuju almari, ia mengeluarkan _couple T_ miliknya, merobeknya kemudian melemparnya asal. Tangannya menyahut kotak berisi _couple necklake_nya. Hendak melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada album foto dan _couple T_nya tadi—namun suara di kepalanya menghentikannya.

_"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjaga kalung ini, Baekkie. Aku tahu itu bukan kalung yang bagus, tapi simpan saja, aku akan menggantinya suatu saat nanti."_

_"Kau harus selalu percaya, sejauh apapun kita terpisah nantinya, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Lebih dari itu, kau adalah hidupku."_

Ia ingat dengan jelas kalimat itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada almari, menatap kotak yang berada dalam genggamannya. Membiarkan dirinya merosot dan terduduk bersandar pada almari. Memeluk lututnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau bilang aku adalah hidupmu. Lantas kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Chanyeol..." gumamnya di sela isakannya.

Ia membenci Park Chanyeol. Lebih dari itu, ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci dirinya yang selalu lemah jika berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol.

—

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Suasana hatinya terlanjur buruk, masuk kuliah tidak akan membuatnya lebih baik. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Persetan dosennya akan mengurangi nilainya karena membolos.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan sebuah bar. Matanya memandang bar tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya memandanginya untuk beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bar tersebut. Mendadak, ingatannya tentang hari itu berputar dalam otaknya.

3 Maret 2012.

Di bar inilah, Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol. Untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bar itu tampak tak berubah dari terakhir kali ia datang kemari tahun lalu—hanya ada sedikit perubahan pada dekorasi panggung, sekarang ada tambahan tiang di tengah-tengahnya. Tentu saja, untuk menambah kesan erotis bagi para penari striptis.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu meja, memesan _cocktail_ saat pelayan menghampirinya. Bar ini tampak sepi karena hari masih siang. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol. Saat itu juga begitu. Saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, bar ini nyaris sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol disana, serta beberapa pelayan bar yang sibuk membersihkan meja.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di situasi yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Saat itu, Baekhyun tengah terpuruk karena Kris—kekasihnya saat itu—meninggalkannya, dan Chanyeol juga tengah terpuruk melihat keluarganya hancur berantakan. Keduanya sama-sama dalam pengaruh alkohol cukup berat malam itu, namun masih cukup sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun masih cukup sadar saat ia mendekati Chanyeol yang mabuk berat di salah satu meja bar, sedang menangis dalam diam sambil sesekali mengumpat nama dua orang—yang kemudian Baekhyun ketahui itu adalah nama orang tua Chanyeol. Ia juga masih cukup sadar saat ia mencoba mengajak Chanyeol berbicara—meski ia belum mengenal Chanyeol saat itu. Ia masih cukup sadar, saat Chanyeol menceritakan semua masalah pribadinya yang membuat pemuda jangkung begitu frustasi dan berakhir dengan alkohol di tempat ini. Ia juga masih cukup sadar saat dirinya memapah Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah kamar yang tersedia di bar tersebut—atas keinginan Chanyeol, tentu saja. Ia juga diam saja saat Chanyeol menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya—Baekhyun menebak itu adalah obat perangsang, karena tidak sampai lima menit berikutnya tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergairah, yang membuatnya berakhir dengan berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan tubuh tak berbalut apapun dan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya, menyentuh dan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tahu, adalah sebuah kesalahan besar saat membiarkan orang asing yang baru kau kenal setengah jam yang lalu menyentuh tubuhmu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Sama halnya seperti Chanyeol, ia juga butuh peralihan untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya. Persetan soal ia baru saja bertemu Chanyeol saat itu.

Baekhyun tak pernah sedikitpun berpikir ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian malam itu—ketika ia bangun di pagi harinya, ia tak menemukan Chanyeol di kamar itu dan seorang pelayan mengatakan, Chanyeol sudah pergi setengah jam sebelum ia terbangun. Namun takdir berkata lain. Siangnya, saat ia sudah berada di kampus, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi di kampus—Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah melihat Chanyeol di kampusnya. Dan tiba-tiba melihat Chanyeol duduk sendirian di bangku kantin fakultasnya, tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut

_"Eng, hai." Sapa Chanyeol pada akhirnya, berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer canggung diantara mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Hai.." balasnya, sambil menunduk. Wajahnya tampak memerah mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi. "Kau mahasiswa disini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi._

_"Ng, tidak. Aku kesini untuk—"_

_"Chanyeol! Aku masih harus asistensi setelah—oh, Baekhyun-_ssi_? Tunggu, kalian saling mengenal?"_

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut purang sebahu menghampiri mereka dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Baekhyun mengenal gadis itu, mereka berada dalam fakultas yang sama meski berbeda jurusan. Jadi, apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Chanyeol?_

_"Hei, tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaanku?" Hanna—gadis itu—mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat kedua pria di depannya ini hanya diam sambil menatapnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan sayang sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kami baru bertemu pagi ini, Han. Iya, kan, Baekhyun-_ssi_?"_

_"Ah, _ne_, kami baru bertemu pagi ini.."_

_Hanna mengangguk paham. "Sepupuku yang mesum ini, tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu kan?"_

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Hanna—bahkan Chanyeol nyaris menyemburkan minuman yang belum sempat ia telan di mulutnya. Pertanyaan gadis itu terlalu frontal—sebenarnya tidak juga, gadis itu hanya bercanda, masalahnya adalah, mereka memang melakukan sesuatu-yang-aneh kan tadi pagi?_

_"_Ya_, apa maksud pertanyaanmu, bule pendek!?"_

_Hanna tertawa kencang melihat Chanyeol mendelik kesal, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya cuek. "Aku hanya bercanda, tiang listrik _babo_. Kau ini sensitif sekali."_

_"Memangnya aku perempuan!?"_

_Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat dua orang di hadapannya ini sedang bertengkar dengan seru, tak mempedulikan sekeliling mereka—yah, mereka perlu bersyukur karena kantin sedang sepi saat ini. Saudara yang unik, batin Baekhyun dalam hati._

_"Berdebat denganmu tak ada habisnya." Cibir Hanna sambil menyambar minuman Chanyeol. "Aku masih harus asistensi setelah ini, tidak apa kan menunggu sebentar?"_

_Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Tidak biasanya kau menanyakannya padaku terlebih dulu."_

_"Pintar." Hanna menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol, dan gadis itu segera kabur dari tempatnya saat Chanyeol mulai murka dan mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya. "_Aish_, dasar anak itu."_

—

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari bar, ia merasa berada disana justru semakin membuatnya mengingat Chanyeol. Namun ia juga tak tahu akan pergi kemana. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Kemanapun, asalkan bisa membuat pikirannya segar kembali.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar isakan tersebut. Refleks kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari arah suara itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok anak kecil yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon beberapa meter di depannya. Tak tega, Baekhyun pun menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun berjongkok di depan anak itu.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan air matanya—sepertinya anak ini sudah menangis cukup lama. anak itu mengusap air matanya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "T-temanku marah padaku, _hyung_. Aku membuat bolanya tersangkut disana.." jawab anak itu sambil memandang ke arah atas.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang anak itu. Sebuah bola berwarna merah tersangkut disana. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap anak itu, ia mengusap rambut anak itu pelan. "_uljima_. Biar _hyung_ ambilkan bolanya, _ne_?"

Mata anak itu berbinar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "_Hyung_ mau mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun memanjat pohon tersebut—untungnya pohon itu tidak terlalu tinggi, Baekhyun jadi bisa memanjatnya dengan mudah. Meskipun ia agak sedikit kesulitan saat menggapai bola tersebut, bola itu tersangkut di tempat yang lumayan sulit dijangkau.

Baekhyun melompat turun saat ia berhasil menggapai bola itu. Anak kecil itu tersenyum senang menerima bolanya dari Baekhyun, kemudian segera berlari pulang setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling. Baru sadar ia sedang berada dimana sekarang; ia berada di tempat kesukaannya. _His secret garden. Or, their secret garden._

Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di padang rumput yang luas itu. Ia merindukan tempat ini, sudah lama sekali ia tidak kemari. Terakhir kali ia kemari adalah empat bulan yang lalu—bersama Chanyeol—saat ia sedang ada masalah dengan orang tuanya.

Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol-lah yang menunjukkan tempat ini padanya. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia suka datang ke tempat ini saat _mood_nya sedang tak baik. Tempat ini menenangkan dan membuatnya rileks, karena tak ada orang yang berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tanah berumput tebal itu. Membaringkan dirinya disana dan memejamkan matanya, seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu—bersama Chanyeol. Membiarkan ingatannya akan Chanyeol memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hei."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut saat ia mendengar suara itu. Suara itu terdengar tak asing. Seperti, suara Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Tidak mungkin itu Chanyeol, ia pasti hanya berhalusinasi.

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata memang benar itu bukan suara Chanyeol. Namun ia kembali terkejut saat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa wajahnya, disusul dengan sesuatu menempel pada bibirnya. Baekhyun lantas mendorong orang itu, hendak menghajarnya, namun orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "C-Chanyeol?"

Lelaki di sebelahnya—Chanyeol—tertawa renyah melihat Baekhyun tampak terkejut melihatnya. "_Wae_?"

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Terasa begitu nyata, namun terasa seperti mimpi di saat yang sama. Chanyeol tersenyum—Baekhyun bersumpah ia sangat merindukan senyum itu—kemudian menggapai tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh wajahnya. Seketika mata Baekhyun memanas, tangisnya pecah tanpa sanggup ditahannya. Ia beringsut memeluk Chanyeol erat, masih sambil terisak. "K-kenapa.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Chan.."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan pemuda dalam dekapannya itu. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun.."

"A-aku membencimu, jerapah bodoh. Aku membencimu.."

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun semakin erat, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menggumamkan "_uljima_" dan "maafkan aku" berulang kali.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun mulai tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah dan penuh air mata. "Kau tampak sedikit kurus, Baek. Kau tidak makan dengan baik?"

"Ini semua ulahmu." Gumam Baekhyun serak, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, mengamati sosok yang amat dirindukannya ini. Chanyeol masih tetap seperti dulu—tampan, meski hanya sebuah kemeja putih sederhana dan celana jeans dengan warna yang sama saja yang ia kenakan. Hanya saja, rambut pirangnya kini berwarna hitam, dan agak sedikit panjang jika dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya—sebuah kotak berwarna putih tulang dengan aksen pita berwarna merah muda lembut. Baekhyun menatap kotak itu sebentar, kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. "Ini, kalung yang kujanjikan padamu waktu itu."

Baekhyun menganga takjub melihat kalung itu. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk daun semanggi berdaun empat berwarna hijau lembut. Chanyeol mengambil kalung tersebut, memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sama seperti daun semanggi berdaun empat ini, kau adalah manusia jenis paling langka yang pernah aku temui.." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar untuk terkekeh. "..dan yang pernah aku miliki.."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya, berpura-pura kesal, meski wajahnya kini justru menunjukkan reaksi yang berbanding terbalik—merona, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Mm, _I love you too_." Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin kesal—dan semakin merona—karena ucapannya. Chanyeol kemudian menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, "Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu, Baekkie. Aku bukan meninggalkanmu karena aku bosan atau aku sudah punya orang lain.."

Baekhyun terdiam, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia masih memeluk Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu..." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Baekhyun dalam. "...kau harus bahagia. Untukku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. Mendadak, dadanya berdebar kencang. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. "Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol? Kata-katamu seperti orang yang mau pergi jauh saja."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Kau... tidak akan kemana-mana kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi, kan?"

Chanyeol masih tetap diam saja. Membuat Baekhyun mencengkram erat kedua lengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ja—mmph.."

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya dalam, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Lagi-lagi matanya terasa panas, air matanya kembali mengalir entah kenapa. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Entah kenapa, ciuman ini terasa seperti ciuman perpisahan. Isakan Baekhyun lolos di sela ciuman mereka. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau. Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi, kan?

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka, berharap hal itu akan mengurangi rasa gelisah dalam hatinya. Namun pada akhirnya ia justru menangis semakin keras. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Maafkan aku.."

—

"_Hyung_!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, matanya sedikit menyipit karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Di sebelahnya, anak kecil yang dia tolong tadi sedang berjongkok, menatapnya khawatir. "_Hyung _kenapa tidur disini?"

Baekhyun menatap anak itu bingung. "Aku... tertidur disini?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Iya, _hyung_. Kau bahkan menangis. _Hyung _bermimpi buruk, ya?"

Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hanya ada dirinya dan anak itu disana. Jadi, yang barusan itu benar-benar mimpi?

"_Hyung_? _Umma _menyuruhku mengajakmu makan siang di rumah kami, kau mau tidak?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap anak itu, berusaha tersenyum sewajar mungkin. "Ah, benarkah? Tapi _hyung_ harus segera pulang.."

"Begitu?" wajah anak itu tampak sedikit kecewa, namun sedetik setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, deh. Lain kali _hyung_ main kesini lagi, ya? _Umma_ pasti senang melihatmu.."

"_Arrasseo_. Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu."

"_Ne, hyung_!" jawab anak itu bersemangat, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali memandang ke sekelilingnya, mendesah kecewa saat ia benar-benar tak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, mana mungkin Chanyeol mau menemuinya? Chanyeol bahkan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, mana mungkin tiba-tiba menemuinya.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia lelah—baik secara fisik maupun hati. Ia ingin segera tidur di kamarnya, dan berharap setelah bangun nanti, ia tak akan mengingat semua ini. Supaya ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, tanpa Chanyeol.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan tak jauh darinya. Hanna, sepupu Chanyeol, sedang memasuki arena pemakaman bersama ayah dan ibunya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut, siapa yang meninggal? Penasaran, Baekhyun mengikuti mereka.

Hanna dan orang tuanya berhenti di sebuah makam—yang sepertinya masih baru—dan meletakkan buket bunga yang mereka bawa. Ibu Hanna tampak menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Sementara Hanna berjongkok di sisi kanan makam itu, menangis juga. "Paman dan Bibi sedang sibuk, Chanyeol. Kami yang mewakili mereka untuk datang kemari. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Baekhyun membeku mendengar ucapan Hanna. Tidak begitu jelas, memang, mengingat ia berdiri cukup jauh dari posisi mereka. Tapi..

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut akan kedatangannya, terutama Hanna. Tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing. Pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada batu nisan yang menandai makam itu.

**Park Chanyeol**

**27 November 1992 - 25 September 2013**.

Dan, dunia Baekhyun terasa runtuh saat itu juga.

—

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa arah di tengah kota begitu jam kuliahnya hari ini selesai. Seharian ini ia tak bisa fokus pada semua mata kuliahnya. Kepalanya terasa pening karena ia menangis semalaman. Hanna sudah menceritakan semuanya semalam. Dan Baekhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh.

_"Kanker laring. Sudah sejak lama, tapi keadaannya semakin memburuk sejak dua bulan yang lalu."_

_Nafas Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, aku seperti orang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Tidak tahu apa-apa sementara kekasihku sedang menderita begitu, aku—" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku?"_

_Hanna menghela nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan minta maaf. "Chanyeol yang memintaku merahasiakannya darimu, Baekhyun-_ah_, dia hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Dia sudah tahu usianya tak akan lama, makanya dia meninggalkanmu. Dia hanya ingin mempermudahmu untuk melupakannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin menambah beban pikiranmu, Baekhyun-_ah_.."_

_"Tapi tidak dengan membuatku membencinya!" nafas Baekhyun terdengar memburu karena marah. Hanna beringsut memeluk pemuda itu, gadis itu menangis. Di matanya, Baekhyun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengabulkannya.." gumam Hanna disela isakannya. "Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu.."_

Pandangan Baekhyun memburam. Pemuda itu mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha melenyapkan cairan bening yang tertahan pada matanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Dan saat itu, ia baru sadar dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

_Their secret garden._

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, entah kenapa tempat ini seolah berusaha menariknya kemari. Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya pada padang rumput luas itu, dan berhenti di salah satu puncak bukit. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang bersih tanpa awan sedikitpun. Memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati sensasinya, sampai ia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibirnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tahu, Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya, tangannya menggenggam liontin semanggi berdaun empatnya. Tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbisik, sedikit berharap angin akan membawa pesannya menuju surga.

"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, memutuskan untuk segera pulang mengingat hari sudah sore, sementara jarak rumahnya dari tempat ini lumayan jauh. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat angin berhembus disisinya, membawa sebuah suara yang dikenalnya.

"_I love you too, Baekhyunnie.._"

—_END_

**Very big thanks for everyone who have read and review my prev fiction(s).**

- **[KaiLu] Breakfast**

**deerpop | Ruiki Kaera | sunachann | chuapExo31 | AHeechanbaek | ChanHun | heeliii | ockta1810 | amaliaexotics | BaekYeoleuuu**

- **[ChanBaek] My Future**

**12Wolf | Unnamed EXOstand | Guest | Azura Eve**

- **[HunHan] Kiss Me, Maybe?**

**deerpop | 12Wolf | Guest | ssnowish | Hayo siapa | lisnana1 | Kiela Yue | DwitaDwita**

- **Black Tinkerbell [PROLOGUE]**

**Ciyuciyung | taeminia | OhSooYeol | Love Couple | kadislove**

**The last, review please ^^**


End file.
